2L
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: Rin, yang putus cinta dengan Gumiya. Len yang dari dulu diam-diam menyukai Rin. Lui, teman sekelas Rin,orang yang Rin sukai. Gimana jadinya ya? penasaran? baca aja deh. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**2L = Like and Love**

**Himekami**

**Warn : Typo (s), aneh, gaje, based on (_Hime_) true story**

**Note: "bla..bla" percakapan biasa. 'bla..bla' percakapan dalam hati**

Kami: we're baacckkk!  
Hime:…  
Llu: Hime-sama, kenapa?  
Hime: aku gak habis pikir, kenapa kisah cintaku dibuat fic ._.  
Kami:yaah, karena menurut ku, kisah cinta mu itu menarik, Hime-chi! Kau terlalu tsundere sih!  
Hime: aku gak tsundere!  
Kami:iya, kau tsunderenya di rumah kau gak tsundere kalau di sekolah, sama ke cowok yang kamu suka, jadi menurutku, kamu gadis berkepribadian ganda  
Hime: geez! Aku tidak…  
Luna: ouji-sama, oujo-sama hentikan! Sebaiknya kita cepat memulainya saja  
Llu: iya iya *angguk-angguk*  
Kami: ok deh! Hime-chi, disclaimer nya donk tolong!  
Hime: ogah!  
Kami: ayolah selama ini kau tidak pernah baca disclaimer kan?  
Hime: emang gak pernah, trus masalah buat lo?  
Kami: hei! Panggil aku dengan sopan! Begini-begini aku lebih tua dari kamu!  
Hime: lebih tua 5 menit! Apanya yang bisa dibanggakan?  
Kami: whatever, yang penting aku lebih tua dari kamu!  
Luna: ouji-sama, oujo-sama…  
Hime: geez! Tapi tanggal lahir kita sama kan! Lagipula kamu Cuma tua 5 menit dari aku, itu bukan berarti kau boleh memerintahku seenaknya!  
Kami: faktanya, memang aku lebih tua dari kamu!  
Llu: Ouji-sama, Hime-sama…  
Hime: trus aku harus hormat padamu, karena kau lebih tua _5 menit_ dari aku!?  
Kami:bu…  
Luna + Llu: HENTIKAAANN!  
Hime: …*pergi*  
Kami:…  
Luna: ouji-sama, dis…  
Kami: oke-oke! Aku baca disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan milik Hime Kami TITIK!**

Kami: udah! *pergi*  
Llu: kalau begitu minna-sama, maaf atas sikap mereka berdua *bungkuk*  
Luna: kita mulai saja yaa… 3… 2… 1…

Cekidot!

**Rin's POV**

Helo, nama ku Rin Asami. Hari ini, aku telah resmi menjadi murid kelas 9, dan kelas ku adalah… sebentar aku baru mencarinya… ah! Aku di 9-5, hum… yang dari kelas 8-3 (**Kami : **kelas Rin yang dulu) adalah… Akaito Rubii, Kaito Shion (**Llu : **si duo gila *dipukul Kaito + akaito*) lalu… ada Gumi Megane, Lenka Kagamii, dan Lily Shpare

'mampus! Dengan siapa aku duduk! Mana Miku tidak sekelas sama aku lagi!' teriak Inner ku. Memang aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Gumi, Lenka, Lily, dan Kaito, apalagi Akaito. Lalu kulihat daftar yang terpampang sekali lagi, ah! Ada Ring dari kelas 8-4 dan kulihat dia belum mendapatkan teman sebangku.

'nice!'

"Ring-chan!" panggil ku

"loh? Rin-chan" jawabnya

"sudah dapat teman sebangku?" Tanya ku tanpa basa basi

"ng… rencananya sih, mau duduk bareng IA-chan, tapi dia belum datang. Kalau kamu?"

"aku…belum dapat" kataku

"mau duduk sebangku sama aku?" tawarnya

"ah! Boleh-boleh!" sahutku senang, lalu aku duduk di kursi sebelah kanan Ring

"ne, Ring-chan, gimana hubungan mu dengan Megpoid-kun?" Tanya Ring tiba-tiba

"eh? Apa?" Tanya ku sedikit gugup(?)

"ne, gimana? Cerita donk" tawarnya

"eh, biasa saja kok! Cuma gitu-gitu aja" sahutku cepat

"ng? begitu ya…" ujarnya

Aku ini memang sedang berpacaran dengan Gumiya Megpoid, anak 8-3 yang sekarang di kelas 9-3.

"tapi, aku dengar kamu membentuk grup namanya Happy Family dan Megpoid-kun ikut dalam grup keluarga-keluargaan itu ya? Wah kalau begitu kalian Incest donk! ahahahaha"

"geez! Apaan sih, kau ini"

Aku ini memang memiliki sebuah grup bernama Happy Family, dan grup itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi, grup ini seperti keluarga betulan yang memiliki orang tua dan juga anak.

Ayah : Utatane Piko (cowok kecil yang biasanya disiksa oleh aku dan Miku)

Ibu : Furukawa Miki (gadis yang selalu ceria dan meramaikan suasana grup kami)

Anak ke-1 : Gumiya Megpoid (pacarku, orangnya tinggi)

Anak ke-2 : Leon Cluth (anak yang tidak gampang ditebak sifatnya!)

Anak ke-3 : Miku Hatsune (gadis yang usil, namun sebenarnya baik)

Anak ke-4 : akuuuu! Rin Asami!

Anak ke-5 : Kagamine Len (karena dia yang paling SHOTA, jadi dia dijadikan anak terakhir)

Tapi ingat! Grup ini bukan keluarga nyata!

Namun, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melamun, yah, aku memang banyak pikiran. Kenapa? Kau merasa bahwa pikiranku dan Miya-chan(Gumiya) sudah tidak sejalan lagi.

"rin-chan? Kau melamun? Ada apa?" Tanya Ring membuyarkan lamunanku

"ng? ti..tidak apa kok" sahut ku cepat

"oh, begitu, kamu tidak pulang?" tanyanya

"eh? Pulang?"

"ini sudah waktu nya pulang Rin-chan" sahut Ring

"RINNY!" terdengar suara teriakan yang membahana(?) di depan pintu kelasku

"ara? Miku-oneechan!" sahutku, aku memanggil Miku begitu, karena dalam grup kami dia kakakku

"umm… aku duluan ya! Bye Ring-chan" pamitku pada Ring

"bye, Rin-chan" jawab Ring sambil melambaikan tangannya

Aku pun membalas lambaian tangannya, lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

"jadi… Leon-niisan di kelas 9-2 bersama dengan mu, lalu, Len-chan di kelas 9-1, dan okaa-chan (Miki) dan otou-chan (piko) sekelas di kelas 9-4" ujarku mengulang perkataan Miku dalam perjalanan kami menuju ke rumah

"yup!" sahut Miku

"geez, aku harap aku juga sekelas dengan Miku-oneechan atau Len-chan atau okaa-chan atau otou-chan" kataku lesu

"aku juga ingin sekelas dengan Rinny" sahut Miku.

"tapi, kenapa Rinny tidak berharap sekelas dengan Gumiya-oniisan?" Tanya Miku akhirnya

"…"

"Rinny?"

"aku hanya… merasa… sekarang jalan pikiran kami sudah tidak sejalan lagi" jawab ku akhirnya

"ng? tidak sejalan gimana?" Tanya Miku

"aku… tidak tahu" jawabku

"Rin…" kata Miku dengan nada bijak

"ng? nani? Miku-oneechan?" tanyaku

"kalau kau terpaksa, jangan di paksakan ya, Rin? Ikuti saja kata hatimu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"…"

"Rin?"

"ha.. hai'" jawabku lalu tersenyum

**Time Skip**

Aku sudah memutuskannya! Kau akan mengikuti kata Miku, aku sudah merasa pikiran kami sudah tidak sejalan, dan aku juga merasa, dia menjauhiku.

Aku pun membuka pintu kelas 9-3, dan kemudian aku melihat Kaiko Usagi sedang berdiri di dekat pintu

"Kaiko-san!" panggil ku pelan. Aku biasanya memanggil orang dengan suffix "chan" tapi meskipun Kaiko ini berpostur 'mungil' tapi dia lebih tua 1 tahun dari kami

"ara? Rin-chan" jawabnya kalem

"bisa tolong panggil kan Mi… ah! Gumiya Megpoid?" Tanya ku

"tentu" jawabnya

Lalu kulihat dia melangkah ke meja di pojok kanan belakang, aku hanya menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas(?) di depan pintu kelas 9-3

"ada perlu apa?" Tanya suara orang yang sangat kukenali, bertanya dengan nada yang terkesan… dingin?

"e…etto, pulang sekolah nanti bisa kita bertemu sebentar di atap sekolah? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" kataku sedikit gugup

"…"

"…"

"…"

**Kami : **woy! Kok pada diem aja!

**Gumiya: **sorry bro! gua lupa script nya!

**All: *gubrak!***

**Hime: **Nih! *ngelempar buku script*

**Gumiya: thanks!**

-abaikan yang diatas-

"baiklah" kata Gumiya akhirnya

"terima kasih" sahut Rin, lalu membungkuk singkat, dan pergi

**Skip Time –Normal POV-**

"maaf, Miku-oneechan, kau pulang duluan saja" ujar Rin kepada Miku

"eh? Rin-chan mau kemana?" Tanya Miku heran

"ng… aku… ingin mengikuti kata hatiku, dan menyudahi semuanya" ujar Rin sambil tersenyum

Mendengar itu Miku sedikit terkejut dan hanya bisa berkata "berjuanglah, Rin-chan"

Dengan begitu, Rin lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang membawanya ke atap sekolah. Di tengah jalan(?) dia bertemu dengan Len

"Rin!" panggil Len

"Len-chan? Tidak sopan sekali kau! Panggil aku kakak" ujar Rin

"geez! Itu kan hanya grup! Bukan kenyataan" sahut Len jengkel

"eh iya-iya" kata Rin

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya Len

"ke atap sekolah, sudah dulu ya,Len-chan! Bye bye!" ujar Rin lalu pergi

**Len's POV**

"bye bye!" ujar Rin

"ng? ah? Iya, bye" jawabku

Lalu Rin bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tangga yang membawanya ke atap sekolah. Aneh, tadi aku melihat Gumiya juga ke atap sekolah. Apa mereka janjian ya? Aku tahu kalau Rin itu pacarnya Gumiya, tapi, aku merasa… _sakit hati? _ Jujur saja, diam-diam, aku ini menyukai Rin, tapi karena Gumiya lebih dulu nembak Rin, dan Rin dengan bodohnya juga mau sama Gumiya,jadi aku terpaksa harus memendam perasaan ku lebih lama lagi

'apa lebih baik aku ikuti mereka ya?' pikirku

'ikuti saja deh' dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka

**Normal POV**

Len baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke anak tangga pertama ketika seseorang memanggil nya

"LENNY!" teriak orang itu

"Hatsune! APA-APA'AN KAU INI!" balas Len tak kalah kerasnya

"Lenny, kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, aku bisa tuli" ujar Miku dengan tampang innocent(baca: bodoh)

"lagipula, panggil aku Miku saja ya?" ujarnya dengan senyum cerianya

"geez… " gumam Len berusaha menahan emosi

"ne, Lenny, kau mau kemana? Pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Miku

"maaf, aku masih ada urusan" tolak Len

"ng? urusan apa?" Tanya Miku menyelidik

"bukan urusanmu" sahut Len ketus

"heeh? Kok gitu? Jujur aja sama aku!" ujar Miku

"aku mau mengikuti Rin" ujar Len pelan

"heeh? Lenny jadi stalker!?" ujar Miku tak percaya

"Miku, tiga kata! Aku-bukan-stalker!" sahut Len cepat

"lalu?" Tanya Miku menyelidik

"aku hanya penasaran saja" jawab Len singkat

'aku tahu kok Len, kau suka sama Rinny' batin Miku sambil tersenyum

"oh, begitu, kalau tidak salah kan, Rinny ada urusan sama Gumiya-kun" ujar Miku

"ng? begitu ya…" sahut Len

"ne, Lenny, kita ikuti mereka yuk?" ajak Miku

"eh?"

**Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda**

"ano, Miya-chan…" ujar Rin

"ng?"

"kita… mungkin hanya sampai disini saja ya" ujar Rin sambil berusaha tersenyum

"oh, begitu, baiklah, lagi pula, aku sudah punya yang lain"

"eh?"

"aku sekarang dengan Neru" kata Gumiya

"oh, begitu" sahut Rin pelan

"kalau begitu, terima kasih atas waktu nya untukku, ng, aku permisi" ujar Rin lalu membungkuk singkat dan berlari. Menahan segala emosinya, dan menitikkan air mata. Meninggalkan Gumiya yang masih terdiam di tempatnya

Saat sudah selesai menuruni tangga, Rin berpapasan dengan Len dan Miku yang terkejut melihat mata Rin basah oleh air mata

"Rin…" gumam Miku dan Len bersamaan

Namun Rin tidak menghiraukannya dan masih tetap berlari.

"RIN!" teriak Miku mengejar Rin. Menyisakan Len yang sendirian di tempatnya

Tak lama kemudian, Len melihat Gumiya menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang santai(?)

"oi, Gumiya!" panggil Len

"hn?"

"kalau kau membuat Rin menangis lagi, lihat saja, apa yang akan terjadi!" ancam Len

"kau boleh memiliki Rin kalau kau mau, dia bebas sekarang" sahut Gumiya santai

"awas kau ya!" ujar Len geram sambil menahan emosinya yang meluap dan menahan tanggannya yang ingin memukul wajah Gumiya saat itu juga.

Len pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Gumiya, dan menyusul Rin

'mungkin aku bisa menghibur Rin' pikirnya

**To Be continue**

Kami : yak! Cut!

Luna : *tepuk tangan*

Kami : maaf bagi para Gumiya fans, aku buat sifat Gumiya seperti itu karena dia disini memerankan tokoh mantan pacar Hime

Hime :…

Kami : oh, iya, masalah judul (2L) nanti akan tampak di chapter berikutnya

Llu : karena di chapter selanjutnya akan…

Kami : *bekep mulut Llu* well, akhir kata **Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**2L = Like and Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Himekami**

**Warn : Typo (s), aneh, gaje, based on (_Hime_) true story**

**Note: "bla..bla" percakapan biasa. 'bla..bla' percakapan dalam hati**

Kami : kita kembaliiiiii

Hime : maaf lama update

Luna : iya, mohon maaf karena HimeKami lama banget update fic ini, malah publish fic baru lagi

Llu : soal'nya HimeKami kebanyakan ide sih!

Kami : nah kita tidak akan banyak bacot deh, masalah disclaimer udah ada yang mau baca

Hime : eh? Siapa?

Kami : Len, masuk! *ctik!*

Len : ha-hai', author-sama

Kami : nah kamu baca disclaimer sono! *ngelempar kertas disclaimer*

**(Len's voice) disclaimer : vocaloid bukan milik HimeKami**

Kami : nah, terimakasih Len! Nah, kita mulai aja ya

3…2…1…

Cekidot!

**Miku's POV**

"RIN! Tolong buka pintunya" pintaku di depan kamar dorm Rin. Aku, Rin, Len, Leon dan Piko memang tinggal di satu dorm. Karena orang tua kami sibuk bekerja di luar negeri. Tapi tenang saja! Di dorm ini kamar untuk cewek dan cowok berbeda lantai kok. Kamar para cowok di lantai 2, sementara kamar para cewek di lantai 3, dan para cowok tidak boleh ke lantai 3 tanpa alasan, atau mereka akan berhadapan dengan Mayu-san dan kapak tersayangnya

'tap tap tap' aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan aku melihat Len yang membawa kantung plastic, entah apa isinya itu. Dia berjalan menghampiri ku

"Rin mengurung diri lagi?" Tanya nya tanpa basa-basi. Aku heran, dia bisa lolos dari Mayu-san

"Iya, Rin memang selalu begitu." jawabku sambil menghela nafas

'tok tok'

"Rin, buka pintunya, ini aku, Len." ujar Len

"hiks…" aku dan Len menajamkan pendengaran kami, dan kami mendengar suara isakan tangis dari dalam

'tok tok'

"Rin?"

'SEKAI DE ICHIBAN OHIME-SAMA…' ah! Ponsel ku berbunyi(baca : berteriak) tanda ada panggilan masuk

**Len's POV**

'SEKAI DE ICHIBAN OHIME-SAMA…' ponsel Miku berbunyi dengan saaaaangat keras

'Ringtone nya kuno banget..' batin ku

"Hai'…moshi-moshi!" ujar Miku

"Ah! Aoki-chan!" serunya kaget

"Ah, hai' aku akan segera kesana." ujarnya cepat, lalu menutup ponsel flip nya

"Lenny tolong bantu aku membujuk Rin supaya tidak sedih terus ya… aku ada urusan sebentar." ujar Miku singkat lalu pergi. Cih, sahabat macam apa itu. Aku melihat Miku melesat dan menghilang di ujung tangga.

*sigh*

"Rin? Hatsune sudah pergi, sekarang buka pintunya, aku bawa jeruk segar nih." ujar ku berusaha membujuk Rin

"hiks…"

"Ayolah Rin… Aku sudah bersusah payah melewati Mayu-san, masa kau tega membiarkanku kembali tanpa hasil?" tanya ku dengan nada membujuk

'kriet' aku mendengar suara pintu di buka dan menampakkan Rin yang matanya sembab

"Rin?"

"Silahkan…masuk" ujarnya pelan, sangat pelan, namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya, lalu dia masuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan aku pun mengikutinya

Aku melihat kamarnya, masih rapi seperti biasa, namun… banyak sekali tissue yang berserakan

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"hiks…" aku melihatnya terisak pelan lagi

"Rin?"

"HUWEEE~ LEN-CHAAAN" serunya sambil memeluk(baca: menubruk) ku yang ada di hadapannya. Hal ini sontak membuatku kalang kabut

"R-Rin? A-Apa yang… K-kau Lakukan!?" kataku kaget dan kurasakan wajahku memanas

"Hiks…"

"Rin…" gumamku pelan dan aku membiarkan Rin membasahi dadaku dengan airmatanya. Aku pun mengusap kepalanya pelan, supaya dia sedikit tenang

"Hiks…" Rin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku

"Hey Rin, ayo kita bicarakan perlahan-lahan" ujarku, dan kulihat Rin mengangguk singkat, lalu kami berjalan mencari(?) tempat duduk. Kemudian aku dan Rin duduk di tepi kasur Rin

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Miya-chan… tadi aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya" ujar nya pelan

Aku terdiam, menunggunya melanjutan omongannya

"Lalu, dia mengatakan bahwa… "

**Normal POV**

"… dia sudah punya yang lain… Neru Akita" lanjut Rin pelan

Len tampak kaget, namun dia hanya diam saja menunggu Rin melanjutkan omongannya

"hiks… Len-chan… hiks" ujar Rin

"Sudahlah…" sahut Len sambil mengelus kepala Rin

"Maaf.. hiks… aku manja.. hiks.. begini" ujar Rin

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hey, Rin, bagaimana kalau aku beri pembalasan kepada Gumiya?" Tanya Len

"Tidak usah… aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Rin sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau" sahut Len pelan

"Ne, Len-chan, mana jeruknya? Katanya kau bawa jeruk segar…" ucap Rin ceria

"Oh, iya, itu, kutaruh di meja mu" jawab Len

"Wah, terimakasih, Len-chan" ujar Rin lalu mengambil satu buah jeruk dan mulai memakannya

'dasar! Kalau udah ketemu jeruk, lupa deh sama segala masalahnya, dasar Rin, orang yang tidak bisa bersedih lama-lama' batin Len sambil tersenyum lega melihat sahabatnya juga orang yang dicintainya secara diam-diam sudah kembali ceria

**Time Skip –Normal POV-**

"LENNY! OHAYO!" teriak gadis bermarga Hatsune itu saat melihat sahabatnya yang berambut honey blond itu

"**Hatsune**, kalau kau **berteriak **seperti itu terus lama-lama **aku **akan **tuli **beneran" ujar Len pelan, sambil menahan emosi juga menekan beberapa kata

"Ehehehe, gomen gomen" sahut sang gadis berambut hijau tosca sambil tertawa renyah

"Ne, Lenny, gimana kabar Rin kemarin, membaik kah?" Tanya Miku membuka pembicaraan

"Yah, lihat saja nanti, aku bukan sahabat yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti mu!" jawab Len disertai nada mengejek dan juga senyum kemenangan(?)

"Mou~ aku bukannya tidak bertanggung jawab! Aku hanya lupa kalau hari itu aku janji shopping sama Aoki-chan" sahut Miku jengkel

"ya..ya" sahut Len malas

"Jadi, gimana Rin? Dia…"

"Ohayo Miku-nee, Len-chan" ucap suara di belakang mereka

"AH!" sentak Len dan Miku terkejut karena orang yang mereka bicarakan, tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka

"O-ohayo R-Rinny" jawab Miku terbata-bata

"Ohayo" sahut Len pelan

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya sang gadis berambut honey blonde itu

"Eh!? Um… tidak me..membi..carakan a-apa-apa kok! Be-benar k- k… kan, Lenny?" ucap Miku bingung

"um… yah, begitulah" sahut Len saat melihat kode mata -jawab-saja-iya-atau-kau-tanggung-akibatnya!- dari Miku

"Sou ka…" gumam Rin

"Minna-san OHAYO!" teriak gadis berambut merah ruby(?) di belakang mereka

"Okaa-chan, ohayo" jawab Miku dan Rin serempak

"Yo!" sahut suara di samping Len

"Ara! Leon-nii, ohayo" ucap Rin

"ohayo gozaimasu" sahut Miku dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan ucapan Rin

Setelah acara salam-salaman(?) mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah

"Ne ne, Rin! Kudengar kau putus dengan Gumiya-kun ya?" tanya Miki dengan tampang WaTados alias Wajah Tanpa Dosa

"ups" gumam Miku sementara Len hanya menepuk dahinya pelan, dan Leon hanya diam saja

"yah, begitulah" jawab Rin pelan sambil tersenyum tipis

"Ah, sayang sekali ya…" gumam Miki

"…"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Gumiya-kun juga berubah" sahut Miku

"Berubah bagaima… ah! Itu Gumiya-kun! Ohayo Gumiya-kun" ucap Miki

Namun, Gumiya hanya menoleh singkat, dan tidak menjawab sapaan Miki, Gumiya malah berlari menghampiri Neru yang sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu Gumiya

"Ara… dia memang berubah" gumam Miki sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal (**Hime : **ngapain di garuk coba?)

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um…" gumam Miku

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, gerbang sekolah akan ditutup 3 menit lagi" ujar Leon memecah keheningan

"Ayo cepat!" seru Miki sambil mulai berlari diikuti Rin dan kawan-kawan

"Fuah! Tepat waktu!" seru Rin saat mereka memasuki gedung sekolah

"Aku duluan ya" ujar Rin lalu melesat, Rin cepat-cepat pergi karena kelasnya berada di paling ujung lorong

"Rin kasihan ya" gumam Miki saat Rin sudah menghilang dari pandangan

"Itu jalan yang Rin pilih sendiri, apa boleh buat" ujar Miku sambil tersenyum maklum

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk ke kelas" sahut Len

"Hai'!" jawab Miki dan Miku bersamaan

"Len kenapa? Dia rasanya berbeda" Tanya Miki berbisik pelan pada Miku

"hm.. kau akan tau nanti" jawab Miku sambil tersenyum

**To Be Continue**

Kami : gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Tuangkan apa yang readers rasakan tentang fic ini di kotak review ya!

Hime : kami selalu menunggu review dari para readers

Llu : mohon reviewnya *bungkuk*


End file.
